gatekeeperaegisfandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Battle of The AEGIS Far East Branch
This is a quick and dirty summary of the battle - there are some details missing ** History About two months after the defeat of Kageyama, A.E.G.I.S. is attacked by most powerful invader on record, Shinigami Shinishi. Shinigame was only seen once in the past where he destroyed the entire Paris AEGIS branch in a flash. He wears special sunglasses that block the Eye of Genocide until he wants to use it. His Eye of Genocide is comparable in power to Ruriko's Minus Gate of Genocide/Death. Shun Ukiya first becomes aware of his existence when given top secret intel when he becomes Captain of the Gate Keepers. Fall of the Other Branches Far Eastern Branch notices that all connections by AEGIS communication are being severed. Contact is lost with all other branches on the AEGIS network come line. The direct phone line rings. Jim Skylark warns of the destruction of AEGIS New York and the threat to Japan over heavy static. He mentions that something has happened to Jun Thunders and Misao Sakimori but the static is too heavy to clearly hear. Then a base proximity alert goes off. A figure in a suit is seen on the security camera approaching the base. The Commander of the Far East Branch initiates full lock down of the base. Ruriko, Commander, Mrs. Ochai, and Megane are the main members in the base. However, in a flash, many AEGIS agents are killed or wounded simply by making eye contact with the figure on the screen. Ruriko does her best to gather and heal the AEGIS members she can. A priority one alert is sent to all Gate Keepers to return to defend the base. Commander of the Far East Branch tries to get Secretary Ochai and Ruriko to escape saying the Gate of Life must be protected at all costs because its healing power is key to AEGIS's survival. But before this can happen, Shinigami is able to make eye contact with Ruriko on a monitor and she passes out as the Siege above beings. Breaking the Siege Ukiya is the first to reach the school, but cannot breach the special base defense walls. His Gate of wind cannot cut through the Nuclear Bomb level shielding in place due to the sheer thickness. However, Bancho then appears and is able to break down the walls with his Gate of Crushing/Disintegration which turn the walls into dust and sand clearing a way in. The two reach the school courtyard near an elevator into the base. When the lift reaches the surface, Megane's is on it in a severely injured state. In that moment, Ukiya and Bancho come into contact with Shinigami Shinishi, who taunts them by saying he accidentally killed Ruriko by looking at her in the eyes through a monitor. Using the teleportation power of Ghost Girl, he is able to bypass Ukiya and Bancho and enter the depths of the base. Meanwhile, his army of invaders begin pouring in through the surface. As Ukiya and Bancho become encircled while protecting Megane, Kaoru is able to fight through the invaders with her Gate of Close Combat and join Ukiya. Kaoru wants to join Ukiya in chasing and fighting Shinishi, but Ukiya tasks her with taking Megane to a hospital because of her speed. She reluctantly agrees and vaults over the Invaders while Bancho stays on the surface to combat the army of invaders. Inside the base, Ukiya sees countless dead AEGIS members in the corridors. They are unwounded, but instantly killed by mere sight of Shinigami Shinishi's Eye of Genocide. Ukiya slowly works his way down the base level by level due to the lockdown in place. Eventually, Bancho is able to rejoin Ukiya and together they breach the protective blast doors on their way to the bottom of the base. Part way down they encounter Shinigami who in a glance drains all of Ukiya's energy and leaves him and Bancho passed out on the floor. Main Battle Ghost Girl allows Shinigami to teleport straight into the command room and face the weakened Ruriko, who survived seeing him in the monitor. Suddenly, Megumi and Kageyama appear and defend the surviving AEGIS members. Megumi is able to create a Wall of Mirrors which blocks Shinigami's Eye of Genocide. Kageyama plans his attack on Shinigami. Suddenly, Megumi's Wall of Mirrors starts to bend and curve, finally shattering. Suddenly, The Chief Commander of AEGIS New York appears next to Shinigami. It is revealed that the man is actually the doppelgänger Invader Majuu, who was able to copy the Chief's Gate of Curves. The walls of the Far East Branch begin to curve and twist and start collapsing on the gate keepers. Kageyama attacks, but is gravely wounded by the sheer power of the Gate of Curves gravitational effects on his limbs and bones. Megumi tries to hold out by sheltering the group with her shield as the space slowly begins to warp everything around them including her gate. At that moment Karou and Ukiya suddenly appear. A still weakened Ukiya launches a surprise attack using his Ultra Cyclone Stab against Shinishi. But the Gate of Curve is redirected to bend the attack away. Again, Shinishi hits Ukiya with a full blast Eye of Genocide which leaves him near death on the floor. Due to the collateral damage of the fight, the blaze begins to collapse on the Gatekeepers. Karou holds up the ceiling while the entire base begins to fall down on the Gate Keepers. Just when all is lost, Yukino appears and covers all the invaders and the collapsing base in ice, thus temporary stabilizing it and buying time. Ruriko is able to reach Ukiya and uses the last of her energy to heal him before she faints. Ukiya realizes he is the only one who can end the battle. He uses his Gate of Wind to turn the ice and snow into a blinding blizzard which blocks the Eye of Genocide. To counter Ukiya, Majuu expands his Gate of Curves distortion wider and wider to hide the invaders' exact location. However, Ukiya is able to get behind the invaders and aims his attack at the dead center of the distortion effect. Weathering the intense damage from the Gate of Curves, Ukiya releases his Ultra Cyclone Stab killing Majuu instantly. However, Shinigami was saved at the last moment by Ghost Girl who suddenly appears and teleports both of them away. Megumi and Kageyama are thanked by AEGIS and leave to recover from their wounds. Megumi is forgiven for her betrayal in the past, but is too ashamed to stay with AEGIS. She thanks the Commander and leaves with the injured Kageyama who she says still needs her. Aftermath No Gate Keepers actually die in the battle. Megane recovers. But the vast majority of the Far Eastern Branch is destroyed. Ruriko loses her gate for unknown reasons, and so do most other Gate Keepers in the following years. It is discovered that Mugen had been impersonating the AEGIS leader for sometime and already undermined all Governmental Funding for AEGIS in the USA, convincing them that Japan had enough help and the invaders were gone. This led to a lack of repair of the Gate Robos and Engines and funding for AEGIS. The Commander of the Far East Branch tries to rebuild AEGIS, but without the Gate of Life many AEGIS members die. Further, nobody believes him about the new type of Invader (like the race car one) that can take over human by slowing feeding on their greed and turn them into Invaders. The Commander falls ill and efforts to rebuild stop. It is unclear what happens to him and Secretary Ochiai after wards. After the battle, Invaders almost entirely stop attacking around the world. Many Gate Keepers go on with their normal lives. However, Ukiya is unable to forgive himself until Shinigami is finally defeated. In 1985, 15 Years later, Kageyama contacts Ukiya for the first time since the battle. He says that he is rebuilding AEGIS and needs Ukiya's help. Trivia * After the Kageyama incident, Fei had already returned to China and Reiko was away from the area during the attack. All other Gate Keepers were on "Low" alert due to the decrease in Invader activity. Ukiya was at home eating with his family. Kaoru was showering without her communicator. * Ghost Girl does not use any offensive attacks in this battle, merely teleportation. * Due to the mysterious disappearance of Gate, Ukiya and Kageyame agreed that the Fall of AEGIS was inevitable. Category:Media